The subject disclosure generally relates to the management of a social graph of a social networking site, and in particular, to expanding the social graph of the social networking site.
Social networking sites have allowed people to communicate with one another more easily and more efficiently than ever before. Through social networking sites, users may instantly share items and thoughts with other users with virtually no geographical barriers. Users may also conveniently receive comments from other users on their shared items or their thoughts. As long as users are connected to the Internet, social networking sites provide an effective means to connect with other users throughout the globe.